The End Of Life As We Know It
by Girl Of Fire
Summary: Harry, after spending a horrid summer with the Dursleys returns to Hogwarts to find new allies and new enimies. Everything has changed for Harry. Resorting, Slash, Ron and Hermonie bashing, Maipulative Dumbledore. Rated M for Violent Content.
1. It Begins

**A/N-** I know its been a long time since I wrote a story, let alone posted it on but I have been working on this for a while. Please bear with me as this is a Writing In Progress.

**Disclaimer-**I do not known Harry Potter that right belongs to J. and various affliates. I only play with the characters for my own amusement.

'Example' - speech

_Example - _thoughts

'_Example' _- Parseltongue

* * *

><p>The world had changed over night, panic and hysteria fought their way upwards among the magical people of the world, Voldemort, He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named was back. The Ministry of Magic were denying all knowledge and were offering bribes left, right and centre in return for silence.<p>

But yet across the magical nations rumours spread of the return of the Dark Lord, the truth that had been spoken by Harry Potter the Boy-Who-Lived which had been ignored, and also of the Battle at the British Ministry of Magic by the aforementioned enemies. But Harry Potter, hero of the Wizarding World, knew nothing of the rumours and gossip spreading around the Magical World. He had been returned to Privet Drive like a Toy to a Toy-box.

Sat by his window, once again barred, Harry watched as the sun rose from beneath the horizon. His wrist being held in by his other hand as he clutched it to his chest wishing desperately that it might heal before his Aunt and Uncle woke.

1 Month later

'Boy! Get up, get up, you ungrateful freak.' Aunt Petunia shouted, banging on the door of the cupboard under the stairs. Inside the cupboard a young man carefully uncurled himself, making sure not to bang his head on the stairs above. Manoeuvring carefully out of the door, Harry mentally assessed all his injuries; broken arm, fractured maybe broken ribs, collar bone bruised. Tenderly he raised a hand to his face, Dam! He thought; a black eye as well.

'Hurry up. Here take the pan and don't burn the bacon!' Harry carefully took the pan off his aunt, but unbeknownst to Harry, his cousin was stood right behind him.

'Boy!' Uncle Vernon yelled as he entered the kitchen. 'You ungrateful freak! Look what you've done to Dudley.' Dudley at this point in time was clutching his beefy arm as if bacon fat had landed on it. Harry on the other hand was lying on the floor, pan on the floor next to him whilst his skin was starting to redden considerably from where the bacon fat had landed on him.

'I'll teach you to burn Dudley you ungrateful murdering freak,' Vernon shouted, 'You thought we didn't know about that didn't you?' Vernon's fist landed on Harry's face, 'You thought we had no idea, that we didn't know you murdered that boy at your freak school. Just like you murdered your parents! Murderer!'

Blows rained down on Harry as his Uncle roared, he curled up trying to protect himself as punches merged with kicks until he couldn't tell what body parts were being used to damage his already beaten body. Just as Harry's vision started to darken his Uncle chucked a glass of cold water from the fridge over him.

'Oh no you don't, freak! Don't want you to miss out on all the fun now do we?' his Uncle jeered at him. Harry then realised that his Aunt must have taken Dudley out for the day, probably just in case Uncle Vernon got violent with them too.

'Now Freak, what sort of punishment should a murderer get?' Vernon said as he dragged Harry upstairs to the Dudley's second bedroom. 'Freak! That's what you are boy, a Freak who deserves everything he gets.' Before Harry could protest, even if he had the strength to do so, his hands were bound to the headboard, his body stomach down. Vernon wrapped one end of his belt round his beefy hand and then proceeded to whip Harry with the other end, the buckle gouging into his back leaving bloody marks and each time the belt rose, droplets of blood flicked off staining the walls, floor and bed.

_Great! _thought Harry _First I spend the summer getting beat up by my muggle relatives and then I have to clean up my own blood afterwards. _After that one thought which flickered through his mind the world went black again.

When Harry woke Uncle Vernon was gone, listening carefully he could hear the TV on downstairs and the whinging of Dudley. It was getting darker outside even as Harry struggled to pull himself to standing, moving silently even with all his injuries Harry made his way downstairs to collect the cleaning supplies from the kitchen. As he passed by Aunt Petunia she ignored him, Harry took that as permission to continue. Collecting the supplies and returning upstairs, Harry set to work removing all the evidence of what had happened, it was past midnight by the time he had finished. Putting everything away, Harry relocated to his cupboard where he had put a week into the summer holidays as the Dursleys's claimed that Dudley needed space to grow.

* * *

><p>Reviews are always appreciated, thank you.<p> 


	2. The Return

**A/N**- I do not known Harry Potter, I simply mess with the story for my own enjoyment. Please remember that this is a writing in progress.

* * *

><p>Up in the Scottish highlands, hidden by many wards was Hogwarts. In his office Albus Dumbledore paced, whilst his pheonix Fawkes sat on Professor McGonagall's shoulders. A<em>s shown by the boy's actions, Harry Potter is becoming a loose cannon whilst he is only a weapon it won't do for him to get out of control before I can use him to defeat Voldemort and take my rightful place over all the Wizarding World. <em>Dumbledore thought to himself, _perhaps? Yes!_

'Sorting Hat.' Dumbledore called, the hat as it was nearly the end of August had woken up from his usual trance and was as he had for hundreds of years watched as Hogwarts prepared for he students.

'Yes Headmaster.' Replied the Sorting Hat.

'Did you not say that many students seem ill fitted in thier houses last year?' Dumbledore asked, _if the hat agrees perhaps a spell in Slytherin will make Potter more controllable. _

'I had noticed such a trend and as always Hogwarts and I ask for you to re-instate the fourth year resorting ceremony, although it would be benifical for all students, Fourth year and up to be resorted as well.' Answered the Hat and as he said these words he immiadatly thought of young Mr Potter, for many years he had regretted being influenced by the Headmaster to place the boy in Gryffindor.

'Very well,' said Dumbledore, 'the fourth year resorting is re-instated and all above Third year shall be resorted.'

'What! Albus you don't really mean to go through with this, you have been against the resorting policy for years.' McGonagall argued _he is up to something _she thought, _perhaps it is best if I have a quiet word with Severus, Merlin knows what the Headmaster is up too now._

_* * * Girl Of Fire * * * _

September the first rolled around finally, Harry under his invisability cloak had boarded the Hogwarts Express. Battered and bruised he looked more like an escapee from Azkaban than the Boy-Who-Lived, however during the last month he had sworn to himself that he would do whatever it takes to destroy Voldemort, neutralise Dumbledore and his band of fried chickens and then finally he Harry James Potter would be free to live his life how he wanted.

Harry sat in the furthest rear compartment, traditionally this was Slytherin terriotory but even so five years at school with the Gryffindor Golden boy had taught the Slytherins that when angered Harry Potter could be scarier than the Dark Lord, so they would not disturb him. Another advantage of the compartment ment that he could avoid the other two thirds of the 'Golden Trio'. As Harry sat there he pondered, _How in the name of Merlin am I going to get hold of my school supplies, hell I don't even know what supplies i'm supposed to have, Uncle Vernon shot any owls even flying over the house. I never got any letters, not one. And my dear Uncle also burnt my trunk, so no robes or anything. Thankfully I hid my wand and Invisability Cloak under the floorboard in Dudley's second bedroom before I was chucked out of it._

Time passed quickly and before he knew it they had arrived at Hogsmede Station, pulling on his Invisability cloak Harry slipped into one of the empty carriages, pausing only to stroke the Thestral pulling the carriage. Seated inside was to Harry's suprise Luna and Neville.

'Hiya Harry' Luna said beautifully oblivious to the fact that he was under the cloak.

'Hi Luna, Neville' Harry replied pulling off his cloak, Neville didn't seem too suprised to see Harry, _Guess that just proved my assumptions right, Neville sees more than any one of us. _The coach ride was quick but made quicker Harry decided because of the company.

'Ron and Hermoine were looking for you on the train,' Neville told Harry, watching as a dark look briefly passed over Harry's face, 'They were very desperate to find you.'

'They would be.' stated Harry, 'If they can't watch over me 24/7 how are they supposed to make sure I drink the Compulsion Potion twice a day.' Neville and Luna exchanged looks at this, 'They are no friends of mine.'

'Harry...' Neville started to say,

'Don't worry about it Neville, I know you were under a Wizards Oath, its okay.' Harry interrupted.

'Harry it seems the Wrackspurts have taken great interest in you, where are your robes anyway' Luna said as the boys burst out laughing.

'Sorry Luna, I missed you. My robes, Uncle Vernon got hold of them.' Harry answered, not missing the calculative look that Neville gave him as they stepped out of the carriages and moved into the Great Hall, just outside of the Hall Luna quickly waved her wand and produced some Gryfindor Robes for Harry.

'So you dont get into trouble with the Blinkastouts,' Luna said by way of an explanation before skipping off to the Ravenclaw table. Quickley Harry pulled the robes over his head and he and Neville moved to sit at the Gryffindor table.

'I will write to my Nan immiadiatly after the feast and get hold of some supplies for you,' Neville whispered. Harry nodded his thanks and they both turned thier attention to the Sorting Hat, as the first years started to file in.

'Ickle firsties make such pathetic prank victums don't they Gred,' muttered one of the Wesley twins.

'Why yes Forge, but the looks on thier little faces are worth it,' replied the other.

'Hey didn't you leave last year?' asked Neville

'Mrs Weasley.' Harry said as the the Twins whispered 'Mum,'

'she's a nightmare floo,;

'called us everyday,

'since we left,'

'Promised she'd,

'stop if we finished our educations,'

'Besides whats another year,'

'Of market research' they both finished in unison, manical looks on thier faces, as at the staff table every teacher simultanously shuddered.

Suddenly the Sorting Hat began to sing as the First years had gathered before its stool, _They seem so young, too young and yet because of what is coming they will most likly know fear, pain and death before the year is out, _thought Harry as he observed thier faces.

'This year my dears

I have to say,

Something new is coming.

so watch out all those,

who shed no tears

and have not seen much beyond thier ears.

Do not believe everything you read

And trust not those with

chicken flavoured sweets.

And so this year again I sort,

But finally we got our way,

now I'll say no more,

You must wait and see.

Gryffindor Warriors

But something within those golden walls has gone rotten

Although whats past has been forgotten

Hufflepuff Guards

Choose whom has your loyalty

But choose wisely

Ravenclaw Spies

Knowledge is power

But power is not Knowledge

Slytherin Assassians

History has not been kind to you

But know I say let the truth be known!

McGonagall unfurled the scroll as she did ever year and briefly thought, _I'm getting too old for this._ Slowly she began calling out names, untill the last name had been called. Gryffindor had 5 new students, Hufflepuff had 7, Ravenclaw had 10 and Slytherin had 8.

Harry had blanked out the sorting after the Hat had sung, untill Dumbledore stood up and called for attention.

'Students as you can see the Sorting Hat has not been put away yet, this is due to the fact that the tradition resorting at fourth year has been reinstated, in order to correct any misplacements of house we shall also be resorting Fifth, Sixth and Seventh years. So as they say the show waits for no lemon drop.'

'Mad!' said Fred

'Completly off his rocker.' said George

'Look at Professor Snape,' whispered Neville, they all looked _the man looked as if the Headmaster had just put on a yellow bikini and announced that he and McGonagal were off to get married_, thought Harry, _ew!_

* * *

><p>Reviews as always are welcome, as well as any constructive criticism.<br>Thank you.


	3. The Sorting Part One

**A/N- **Thank you to everyone who read my first two chapters and thanks to those who added it to thier favourate lists and story alerts.

'Example' - Speech

'_Example' _- Thoughts

* * *

><p>The Great hall was silent as the fourth years were called up, a couple went from Hufflepuff to Gryffindor and a trio of girls switched from Slytherin to Ravenclaw, then it was the fith years where a few Ravenclaws went to Gryffindor otherwise they all stayed the same. By now many of the tables had whispered conversations as students tried to alleviate the boredom.<p>

'Do you think you'll get put in a different house?' Harry asked Neville.

'Hufflepuff maybe, you?' replied Neville. Harry shrugged in response.

'Gred are you thinking what I'm thinking?' asked one of the twins.

'Why yes Forge, I believe I am,' answered the other twin. They exchanged manical grins and yet again all the teachers simultanounsly shuddered.

'Abbott, Hannah'called Professor McGonangall.

'Hufflepuff' Replied the Sorting Hat after the blonde girl had placed him upon her head.

'Bones, Susan,'

'Hufflepuff' cried the Sorting Hat after being sat upon her head for a moment.

'Boot, Terry,'

'Gryffindor.'

Brocklehurst, Mandy went to Ravenclaw whilst Brown, Lavender switched from Gryffindor to Hufflepuff and Bulstrode, Millicent went into Ravenclaw, shrugging as the Sorting Hat announced its decision.

'Crabbe, Vincent.'

'Troll.' Replied the Sorting Hat, 'I mean Gryffindor.'

Harry, Neville and the Twins struggled to contain thier laughter. As the boy in question blundered over the the Gryffindor table his robes changing from Slytherin to Gryffindor.

'Finch-Fletchley, Justin'

'Gryffindor!' shouted the Sorting Hat. Further down the Gryffindor table Harry observed Ron complaining to Hermione about Justin and Terry Boot's resorting.

'Finnegan, Seamus,' announced Professor McGonagall.

For the first time there was no response, no student got up from Gryffindor.

'Finnegan, Seamus!' Professor McGonnagall shouted.

'His mum's pulled him out of Hogwarts, Professor,' Dean Thomas answered, 'I thought you knew, he's been transferred to Salem Acadamey.'

'Continue.' Ordered Dumbledore, _Damn if students keep withdrawing from Hogwarts soon thier will be no one left for me to manipulate. _

Harry looked at Neville and they exchanged silent looks, the Twins on the other hand were having a silent conversation with exaggerated hand movements and sly looks at the Headmaster. Both Harry and Neville shuddered. The Twins were up to something.

'Granger, Hermione.'

The Sorting hat had barely time to touch her head before shouting 'Ravenclaw.'

Hermione looked fit to pull a tantrum but quietly headed over the the Ravenclaw table, unsuprisingly it was Ron Weasley who kicked up a fuss.

'But Professor, 'Mione's pure Gryffindor.'

'Be quiet Mr Weasley.' Said Professor McGonnagall, 'The Sorting Hat's decision is final.'

'Goyle, Gregory'

'Ravenclaw.' answered the Sorting Hat. To which the Twins burst out laughing as the whole hall looked on in shock and horror. _Almost as if_, Harry thought, _Trewleney had burst into song. _To which Harry shuddered violently.

'Longbottom, Neville'

The Sorting Hat sat on Neville's head for what seemed an age before calling out 'Gryffindor.'

McDougal, Morag was called with no response until Professor Snape sneered,

'The boy's been transferred to Durmstrang.'

Professor McGonnagal continued with 'Malfoy, Draco.'

Who started to rise from his house table until the Sorting Hat said,

'No need Professor, I can already sort the Malfoy Hier from here. Slytherin'

Draco Malfoy smirked and gave a regal bow towards the Hat before sitting back down to cheers from the Slytherin table.

Moon and Nott went into Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff respectivly and Parkinson, Pansy fainted after being sorted into Gryffindor. This time the Patil Twins both went into the same house, Ravenclaw, whilst Perks, Sally-anne was found to have transferred to Beaxbatons.

_Finally_, thought Harry, as his name was announced. Carefully standing so as to avoid straining any of his numerous injuries, Harry made his way to the Sorting Hat as the Great Hall went deathly silent. He was so focused on not passing out he missed the look of concern shot at him by not only Draco Malfoy (who was exceedingly glad Pansy had been resorted out of Slytherin), but by Professor Snape.

_We meet again Mr Potter,_ said the Sorting Hat,_ you have been through so much. I take this time you shall not fight my decision._

_No, I shall not. I'm too tired to fight, maybe I should just surrender to Lord Moldyshorts of the Hyphenated names. _Replied Harry struggling to keep his grasp on reality.

_This should help your exhaustion, Mr Potter. _The Sorting Hat answered as he sent Harry's magic a little energy boost._ Now chin up, I'm going to sort you where you will be safe and that derranged old fool won't be able to reach you. _

* * *

><p>Thank you to everyone who has reviewed, please keep reading and hopefully I'll have the next chapter up very soon.<p> 


End file.
